Celebration
by xX-WWEFanFiction-Xx
Summary: Pairing: Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly Kelly wins her first title, let's see how Orton and Kelly celebrate her victory.
1. Dinner Then Dessert!

Celebration Pairing: Kelly Kelly and Randy Orton Okay, yeah yeah, its not a gay pairiing,  
>But Kelly Kelly and Randy Orton are a pairing that totally turns me on.<p>Anyway, let's get to buisness!<p>

Kelly Kelly had recently returned to Monday Night Raw and was in pursuit of her first championship,  
>The WWE Divas Championship, and sure enough she got it. She finally beat that bitch Brie Bella to win her first championship EVER! Randy Orton was waiting at the curtain when Kelly Kelly came back stage after her title win<p>

"Congratualations, Kelly. Would you like to join me for dinner to celebrate?"

Now this was the legend Killer. The hottest fucking male in WWE, asking Kelly Kelly on a date!

"Uh, Sure Randy!"

"Sweet! I'll pick you up at your hotel at 9"

"I can't wait!"

So Kelly Kelly drove fast to her hotel to get dressed for her date with Randy.  
>She had gotten showered and dressed and was in her hottest outfit, her lace tank top and her white short shorts.<br>Radny showed up at the door to find Kelly wearing her outfit, but to Kelly's surprise, all Randy was in was a robe.

"Uh, Randy, why aren't you dressed?"

"I thought we could skip dinner and go straight for dessert!" and as he said that Kelly pulled him into the hotel room.

Kelly shoved Randy against the wall, making out with him, while taking off his robe, to reveal himself in his ex-boyfriend's (John Cena) banana hammock and that made Kelly crave for Randy's cock in her mouth. Randy quickly took off Kelly Kelly's clothes to reveal giant tits and a nice tight virgin pussy.  
>Randy hadn't known Kelly was a virgin.<p>

"Are you sure you wanna do this Kelly?"

" I want you in me Randy, your the only one I want. I love you!"

After what Kelly said he went down to lick her pussy, which was wetter than a fucking stream (who wouldn't be if you had Randy in a banana hammock?)  
>Kelly moaned Randy's name and stood him up, only to kiss him quickly then get sown on her own knees.<br>Randy was now hard as a rock and Kelly took off the banana hammock, which revealed his 11 inch cock.  
>Kelly took Randy's cock into her mouth inch by inch before taking the full 11 inches in her mouth.<p>

They went to the bed and Randy inserted his penis into Kelly's awaiting pussy and she started riding his cock.  
>Randy was shouting so loud because Kelly was so tight around his dick that he thought he could wake the neighbors.<br>Kelly and Randy fucked for hours that night and ended in orgasm in sync with eachother.  
>Randy said "Damn! the was the best fuck I've had in awhile, going in raw is so much better than using a condom."<p>

Kelly: "WHAT? You didn't use a condom?"  
>"Uh no, I thought maybe you were on birth control, so I tried fucking without it."<p>

"I'm not on birth control..."

"OH SHIT"

xX~To Be Continued~Xx 


	2. Oops!

Celebration, Part II Okay, so I already had my cousin read this is she DEMANDED I write the sequel RIGHT NOW!  
>So here it is! Enjoy fellow WWE Sex Story Lovers!<p>

8 Weeks Since The Sex:

*ring**ring**ring*  
>"Come on Kelly, answer the damn phone."<p>

Randy knew Kelly was getting tested to see if she was pregnant or not, but Kelly hadn't spoke to him since the night they had sex.

*voicemail* Hey this is Kelly, you know what to do!

"Uh hey Kelly, it's me Randy. I know you got tested today and I kinda need to know what going on! Call me back Please!"

2 Hours Later:

*ring*

"Kelly?"

"Hi Randy"

"What was the news?"

"Can I come over to talk about it?"

"Of Course!"

"I'll be over in 10"

10 Minutes Later:

*Knocking*

"Oh hey Kel.."

As Randy started to speak, Kelly jumped him.

"Randy, I'm NOT pregnant" she said through the kisses she was giving him.  
>By now Randy was hard, and wanted to fuck, but he had no condoms.<p>

"Oh Randy, I see your excited to see don't worry, I'm on birth control now"

"Are you sure you wanna do this Kelly?"

"I'm sure Randy"

And so they went. Kelly undressed Randy to reveal his stiff cock ready to pound Kelly's pussy.  
>Kelly took off her clothes to reveal her fit body and perky tits. Kelly leaned over the bed and Randy inserted his dick into Kelly, making her moan as he pushed farther into her vagina.<p>

"I love you Randy, and if I do get pregnant, it's okay, because I know you love me too and we can be a family."

Now Randy like being a player and was NOT ready to start a family, nor get even getting engaged to Kelly.  
>They had dated before, but it didn't work because of Randy's inability to tie down to someone.<br>And hearing that there was even a possibility of having a kid was the scariest news Randy could ever hear.

As the hours went on, Kelly rode Randy's cock in different positions, all of course leading to Kelly's favorite, The Jackhammer which made the position end in climax. Kelly got down on her knees and sucked up Randy's cum and her own pussy juices and swallowed.

"I'll see you later Randy."

And just like that, Kelly left. Randy was so confused on why Kelly had fucked him and then left. Was it that bad of a fuck?

Anyhow, Randy and Kelly needed to talk and get things figured out, because for some odd reason, Randy thought Kelly was lying and to get her to tell the truth, he'll lie test her to get it. 

xX~To Be Continued~Xx (P.S I know this chapter probably sucked and shit, but it was lastminute and I didn't really think about it, but I promise I'll put some thought into the next one :D until next time)


	3. Something's Wrong

Hey guys… I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Life gets ahold of you and you forget some things…

Anyways, it is my pleasure to introduce Celebration: Chapter 3 (:

A lot has happened since Kelly and Randy had sex again…. Her birth control was a fluke and he didn't have a condom..

***buzz buzz buzz*** _"I hear voices in my head, they talk to me, they understand, they talk to me!"_***buzz buzz buzz***

"Kelly, it's me Randy. Any news yet? I know you should know by now,you owe it to me to tell me!"

"Randy, for the last fucking time, when I find out, you'll be the first to know!"

"Kelly…"

"I got to go, the doctors here." ***Hang up***

Ms. Blank I have your test results, and you are indeed pregnant. Now I have to tell you, for the safety of your child, you will have to be very careful as this isa high-risk pregnancy, meaning you will have to leave the WWE for a year.

_I'm pregnant?! I have to leave?! I'm the fucking DIVAS CHAMPION, I CAN'T LEAVE._

Ms. Blank keep your voice down, this is a doctor's office not a zoo. You only have to be gone a year, and then you can return and reclaim your championship. I'm sorry but there is no way around this…

_Thank you doctor…_

Come see me in a month, We'll call you and remind you a week before your appointment… Are you currently with the father…?

_We're…..I'm honestly not quite sure… _

Well Ms Blank please bring in the father to the appointment. See you in a month…

**3 days later, on the start of Monday Night Raw.**

I'm here tonight, to announce to you, the WWE Universe, that I am leaving. I have to leave the WWE for a year, for I am pregnant. I'm not relinquishing my title…at least not without a fight though. Tonight, I will defend my title against none other than…..MICHELLE MCCOOL. I made a deal with Vince, and if I can defend my title against Michelle and win, I can keep my Diva's championship. This championship match happens tonight, in the MAIN EVENT.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Here's your winner….. and STILL WWE Diva's champion, Kelly Kelly!

***backstage* **Kelly! What the fuck were you thinking?! You could of lost our child out there!

I know Randy… I wasn't giving up my championship though, fuck that!

Kelly what you did was dangerous!

I'm very aware Randy, but you know what?! You probably don't even care since your fucking every single diva in the locker room right now. I know you're doing it Randy, so why care about this child? You don't give a fuck about me anymore!

Kelly, that's why I'm here… Kelly I love you so much, I would give anything to be with you, please do me an honor and become my wife! Will you marry me?

***SLAP* **FUCK YOU RANDY! You only want my sex not anything more! Ohmygod…..ohmygod…Randy call the hospital, somethings wrong….

Kelly? Kelly?! KELLY?

_**No response.**_

Sorry guys this chapter is pretty bad but I'm just like out of it, I haven't written in a long time, sorry there was no slash in here, but I had to write something! I owe it to you! _**CHAPTER 4 COMING 8/26/12**_. I PROMISE! 3


	4. Kelly? Are You Okay!

Okay I so fail at FanFiction updates. I'm sorry. Here is the long awaited chapter 4 in celebration. Thank you for following so closely and waiting so long, I hope it's not as long as last time before chapter 5! let me know how it is, for my first return to fanfiction in 2 years!

Kelly...I'm here baby. _Kelly...I won't let you do this to me_...**Kelly! Please wake up!**

Randy Orton was a hot mess in the back of the ambulance on the way to the hospital. He finally realized what he wanted and he could lose it all tonight because of Kelly's fucking stupid decision to wrestle... WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?! All Randy wanted to do was cry. He couldn't bear the thought to lose the best things that were going to happen to him. There's got to be something he can do.

1 Month Later:

"Randy, I'm fine. You don't have to keep missing work to keep an eye on me. I'll be okay."

Losing the baby had Kelly in a state of depression, to the point Randy was so worried he wouldn't leave, at all.

"I won't leave you baby. I left you once and we lost our child. I won't lose you either. I love you much."

Randy kissed Kelly on the lips and took her in an embrace.

"You know what day it is, right?"

"No? What are you talking about?"

"Today's the day the doctor allowed you to go back to training. Why don't you come to work with me?"

"Just so you can keep an eye on me but be able to work? No way. I will go back to work on my terms, and MY TERMS ONLY. "

"Please baby, I just want you out of this funk you're in. You're still a Divas Champion and they need you back. I need you back."

"*sighs* Randy, I will go back to work TOMORROW. just let me have this one last day to clean the house and get myself prepared to return. "

"Thank you Kelly. I love you."

"I love you too Randy."

In that moment a spark ignited a fire inside of them and they slowly worked their way to each other's lips. To Randy it was no longer sex, it was making love. Kelly was the one he wanted to be with and he would be making sure the WWE universe knew sooner than later.

Now in the bed, Randy slowly goes down on Kelly, kissing her with his soft lips. Doing this made Randy hard so Kelly went down and took care of his length, all in one motion. Randy gasped, Kelly gave the best blowjobs he has ever had, and he's had a lot. Kelly climbed onto his cock, and slowly and carefully they began to make love. Once finished they just laid there and talked about life and how they saw their futures from here on out and there was one solid thing in common: they were going to be together forever.

3 weeks later:

"Holla Holla Holla" *Crowd goes wild*

"Oh my goodness Cole, I can't believe she's back! Kelly is back! "

"Yes, King, Kelly Kelly is back and we couldn't be happier! It looks like Kelly is about to address the WWE Universe!"

First and foremost, I want to say thank you to all of you that stood by me during this difficult time. I know the reason it happened was because of a stupid decision I made, but you stuck by me and that means the world. I also want to thank God for allowing me to live. Due to the amount of blood lost I could've lost my life and I thank god for holding my doctors hand steady during all of my procedures. Finally I want to thank-"I hear voices in my head, they talk to me, they understand, they talk to me"

The fans have no idea of Randy and Kelly's involvement with each other so Randy is met with boos.

"Kelly nice of you to join us here on Raw! We have certainly missed our divas champion!"

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to introduce to you, my boyfriend, the father of my child, AND the future WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, Randy Orton! "

The crowd pops at the news that Kelly is with Randy and at the news she has joined The Authority.

"Kelly, to celebrate your return, I have come out here to have a celebratory drink! Before we do that I have a toast. Kelly, you have made me the happiest man since we first started dating and we have been through a lot. Nothing would make me more proud than to call you my wife and mother of my children someday. That being said, with all of the love in my heart: Kelly will you marry me? "

The crowd boos and chants "no! No! No!" But before Kelly can answer- "You're not enough for me, no no. Better open up your eyes and see!"

"God Michelle, what do YOU want? Can't you see I'm kind of busy here?"

"I'm here for what's rightly mine! The divas championship! At Night of Champions, I challenge you to a match, but not just any match, a Hell in a a Cell match, with a special guest referee: RANDY ORTON! So he can watch as I smear your pretty little blonde face against the cold steel of the cell."

"Michelle, you're so silly! You think that's gonna happen? No, there's new divas much more worthy than you to challenge for my title. Tonight, in the main event of RAW, for the first ever there is going to be an all woman MONEY IN THE BANK ladder match where the winner can face me, THE DIVAS CHAMPION, at any given moment. Be prepared Michelle, you won't get my title. "

"Holla, Holla, Holla" plays as Kelly and Randy leave hand in hand while Michelle stands in the ring in complete shock.

questions? comments? concerns? PM me or leave a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
